


not safe for work

by Anonymous



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cauterization, Gunshot Wounds, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy finds himself alone...and with a burning need.Edit for Disclaimer: This is a joke fic meant to trick people into thinking it is nsfw when no nsfw is actually involved.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	not safe for work

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please read through it completely!! 
> 
> Don't send this to people who don't want to read nsfw stuff. If you're a minor go away and play some half-life.

Tommy pressed himself into a corner, breathing hard. He wasn’t sure where he was but it was dark and he didn’t care. 

He just needed to be alone. 

He shifted against the wall and quickly slammed his hands up to his mouth to stifle a moan. A moan...it was pitiful. He didn’t want his friends to hear the state he was in. 

Tommy slid down, a warm feeling growing around his stomach. It actually started to hurt. He wrapped his arms around himself and hunched his shoulders trying to put more pressure on it. 

Maybe that would stop it? 

It didn’t. He let his arms relax and then let out a small whimper due to the lack of pressure. 

He had to do something about it. 

After shoving his shirt up his chest a bit, Tommy reached down and felt the hard object. It was cool against his hand. 

His exposed chest felt cold. The metal wall against his back was cold too, even through his lab coat, now that he thought of it. Was he really going to do this now? Tommy hesitated for a moment. He thought of his friends which (unfortunately) furthered his need to do this. 

Tommy gently teased it out of his pants and observed it. He never really looked at it before with much care. 

It wasn’t too large and it fit snugly in his hand. 

It would get the job done. 

Tommy let out a breathy sigh as he slid his hand back. His hand was sweaty which caused him to fumble a bit. 

“It’s okay to do this” Tommy mumbled under his breath to reassure himself. It didn’t stop the small voice inside his head letting out a small “right?”.

“Y-yeah, o-okay” Tommy said, letting a small nervous chuckle out. “Okay, yes” 

He kept sliding his hand back and forth trying to get a grip on it. Well, it and reality. 

Tommy looked around the room, his eyes now adjusted to the dark. He couldn’t see much but still saw some outlines in the shadows. It probably wasn’t even safe to be doing this here. In black mesa, period. But even so--

It catches him off-guard. 

All Tommy did was give it a little squeeze and it shot out, just like that. 

His ears were ringing and he didn't even have half the mind to note how noisy he was being. Tommy tried to stifle a moan with his free hand while his other hand pressed it against his abdomen. 

It didn’t work.

Gordon ran into the area as the sound echoed throughout the room, whipping his head around in panic.

“Hey, Tommy? Tommy, are you all right? I heard a--” Gordon called out, before shining his flashlight on Tommy’s crumple form. “Holy crap, are you good?” 

“Mmf-” Tommy exclaimed, panting as he pulled his lab coat together to hide his lower body. His face was flushed and he was drenched in sweat. Gordon approached Tommy, looking concerned. 

“What happened? Are you-” Gordon asked, tugging the lab coat away. “HOLY FUCK-” 

Tommy leaned his head back and let out a small moan, a headache starting to grow from all of Gordon’s yelling and the blood loss. So much for trying to hide it. 

“Holy FUCK! Tommy, Tommy, did you-- FUCKING SHOOT YOURSELF OR SOME SHIT?? You, you gotta learn some gun safety!” Gordon yelled, scampering back in surprise. Tommy sighed, moving the smoking gun away from the wound on his abdomen. The bleeding wasn’t stopping so he resorted to using the heat of his gun to sear the wound closed. 

“Mr. Freeman, It’s fine,” Tommy said. He had been in similar situations to this before and knew what he had to do. That’s why he survived the facility for so long--knowledge from all the manuals he committed to memory and a bit of luck. Tommy knew what he was doing and he knew he was going to be fine but the others--especially Gordon, the youngest one with the least experience working in the dangerous environment of Black Mesa--wouldn’t believe him. Tommy groaned at the thought of Gordon keeping an even closer eye on him.

“Don’t- don’t point the gun at me” Gordon said as Tommy stood up. 

“Oh, okay, Mr. Freeman,” Tommy said, pocketing the gun. 

“What even happened to you?” 

“Got hit by, by a turret in the--turenting room. I’m fine now though. Had to sear the wound shut with my gun” Tommy said, tapping the gun.

“Are, are you sure? Because you literally just got shot-”

“Gordon, I’ve been surviving at this facility for almost a decade--I think I know what I’m doing” Tommy snapped, before brushing his lab coat off. Unfortunately, it didn’t do much because it was soaked in blood--both his and not his. Gordon shot a concerned look at Tommy before getting distracted by whatever absurd thing happened next.

Black mesa is not a safe place for work.

**Author's Note:**

> >:3c
> 
> YOU FOOLS, YOU FELL FOR ONE OF THE CLASSIC BLUNDERS. 
> 
> IT WAS A GUN ALL ALONG!! 
> 
> IT SAYS "BURNING NEED" BECAUSE HE NEEDED TO SEAR THE WOUND CLOSED. ITS FORESHADOWING, FUCKERS.
> 
> (also, the one shot tag also foreshadow a gun)


End file.
